In multi-player game play, different players may be matched together to participate in a game according to various matchmaking approaches. In one approach, players with comparable skill levels are matched in a game to compete against each other. For example, two players with “beginner” skill levels may be matched against one another to foster even competition. In another approach, players with similar self-described game play styles or attitudes are matched together in competitive or cooperative game play. For example, players with a “hardcore” gaming style may be matched together in one game, whereas players with a “casual” gaming style may be matched together in a different game. However, in these approaches, a player is typically matched with strangers that provide an uncertain entertainment experience.